Triple Dog Dare
by JapanCatWuvsTuna
Summary: A freak blizzard leaves the axis and allies stranded at Italy's house everything seems normal, until someone suggest they play a different kind of truth or dare and when it comes to the hetalians anything goes!


Chapter 1: Blizzard

It was a cold winters day in Italy where the axis and the allies were currently having a meeting inside Italy's war office. Germany speaks up, "That's all for today you vall can go now." A small nod from everyone followed by a quick, "Pasta!" from Italy everyone made their way out of the war office only to blown with winds and snow up to 30 Mph. "Verdammit!," shouted Germany. "How the hell am I supposed to get home?" France spoke up, "Looks none of us will be going anywhere for a few days at least." "I know! Why don't you all come stay with me?" Spoke the perky Italian. "Gommensai Italy-chan, we would much appreciate it." replied Japan. "Dude will there be burgers there?" asked America. "Si Si I will go to the store right now and get us lot of yummy food!" replied Italy. And into his car he went. "Oh!" cried Italy, " I don't want you guys to be stuck here, Germany take my house key and show everyone there, I will be home in thirty minutes, Ciao!" And with that Italy drove off to town without another word. Germany put the house key in his pocket and said," Everyone follow me let's get outta of this blizzard as quickly as possible." So the country's followed Germany to Italy's house and with the key they let themselves in. "Veneciano?" came an annoyed voice. "What took you so long?" Germany replied,"Nein it's the axis and allies Italy is in town we are stuck here until the weather clears up." "Shit! You have got to be kidding me, so I am going to be stuck with you for a few days? FUCK!" replied Romano in an extremely annoyed voice. Once Romano joined them in the family room and saw everyone else he cursed under his breath once more, and locked himself in his room. Now alone the allies jumped at the chance to peek at Italy's stuff, America and Britain were looking through Italy's horror movies and shivered because they were mostly naked women and gore, especially the gore. France was looking at some books and a nearby shelf until a certain dirty magazine caught his eye, but it wasn't in Italian it was in German, so he put it back while mumbling a silent "Hon Hon Hon." Russia and China were browsing through t.v channels and Russia seemed to always scoot closer to China no matter how far the Asian tried to get away from him. Then there was the sound of the front door opening again and entered the perky Italian carrying multiple bags of groceries and covered head to toe in snow. "Brrrrrr!" shivered Italy who turned to Germany and asked if he could get the rest of the food while he started a fire in the fireplace. After a fire was lit and the groceries inside the nations sat in the living while Italy passed out coffee and hot chocolate and after a lot of pleading from his little brother Romano joined them. "Hey dudes!" suddenly spoke America, "Anyone up for a game of truth or dare?" "Ooh I'll play!" bubbled the Italian. "Will you play too Germany?" Germany sighed and nodded which won him his favorite smile from Italy. "What about you Romano?" The older Italian grumbled a quick no but then was given the Italy look which could never make Romano say no to his brother. Japan asked if he could play and this caused China to join in as well as Russia. "I guess if America plays I will too." Said Britain. "Hon Hon Hon, I'll play so I can make you do some saucy dares!" snickered France. "Wait I've got a way to make it more interesting!" said America, so with Italy's house they wrote down some things on pieces of paper and stuffed them all in an old top hat of Italy's. "Okay," spoke Italy," The game goes like this everyone's name is in here 5 times as well as double cards where two people of the drawer's choice have to do a dare and America added 1 golden card where everyone but the drawer has to do the dare and if you back out you are eliminated from the game okay?" Everyone replied with a small nod and America nominated Italy to go first. Italy drew a Japan card. "Ooh! I got Japan, ummm I dare you to smile a real sincere smile!" Japan gave him a WTF look and sighed he smiled a big fake smile seeing it as acceptable but Italy argued," No No No! A real smile Japan try to think of your happiest thoughts or memories that should help." Japan groaned and thought for moments when he was happiest, when he was secluded from the world and could enjoy the changing of the seasons, while sipping hot sake in his hot spring. Then shockingly Japan did a small smile but you could tell that whatever he was thinking of really made him happy it was an honest to god smile which won some awws from the other nations. "Wow Japan!" perked the Italian, "That was a wonderful smile! Now it is your turn to draw!" Japan nodded and drew a double card. "Um Britain and Francsuh, I dare you to share a pocky!" Both France and Britain's faces were bright red and the mocking "Ohhhhs" were not helping. As Japan handed them the chocolate candy the two nations looked like they were gonna puke and slowly they took a bite on each side, for what seemed like forever to France and Britain they eventually touched lips and as soon as they did they gagged and rinsed out their mouths with their cocoa while having to listen to the hysterical laughter of the other nations. "So, "spoke America, "Who's next bra?"


End file.
